Keeping Score
by Minnie
Summary: The sequel to Word Games. Foof. Male slash overtones. Pete and Chloe talk about sex. Still not in the way you think. Bright lights are discussed.


Author:  Minnie  
Rating:  PG-13  
Category:  UC/Male slash overtones   
Disclaimer:  Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight.  I wish I may, I wish might have Smallville to do with as I please tonight.  No?  Didn't think so.  Can't have it.  Don't own it.  Bummer.  No infringement intended.  
Setting:  In the office of high school newspaper, The Smallville Torch  
Dedication:  To Chloe because she kicks ass   
Distribution:  Please ask.  E-mail:  caitrynick@yahoo.com  
Feedback:  Constructive feedback is appreciated.  
Author's Note:  Foof again.  This is the sequel to "Word Games".  This time, Chloe and Pete talk about sex.  Still not in the way you think.  But yes, it does include male slash mentions.  I recommend reading "Word Games" first.  
Archive Date:  1/6/02  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Chloe.  Is it safe to come in?"

"Pete!  Only if you promise not to throw a football at me in some strange kind of macho jock ritual." 

"There, see?  No football in my hands."

"Okay then, it's safe.  Why do you ask anyway?"

"I met Clark in the hallway and he was muttering something about you being dangerous.  He seems to think your ideas are … weird."

"Of course you disabused him of that notion and came to my rescue like a gallant gentleman."

"Uh, not exactly."  

"Oh, Pete.  Chivalry really is dead."

"Hey, I couldn't get a word in, okay?  He kept telling me, 'Whatever you do, don't mention Lex in front of Chloe.  She gets weird ideas about that.  Really.  Oh. And stay away from the word sex.  That just gets you in trouble.'  What did you say to him anyway?"

"I just gave him a little eye-opener."

"On sex?  You actually talked to Clark about sex?  Clark, our friend.  The guy who blushes when the words "doing it" are mentioned.  That one?"

"The very one.  And he wasn't blushing.  Just sputtering a lot."

"You're my hero.  So how'd the conversation get started?  And how did Lex get in the picture?"

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when the word sex is mentioned?"

"What?"

"You asked how the conversation with Clark got started.  I'm trying to show you."

"Okay, this is the part where I take Clark's advice and not go there."

"C'mon, Pete, you're the one who asked.  Call it research.  Sex.  First word."

"Okay.  Whitney."

"WHAT?"

"You know.  Blonde guy.   Wears a letterman jacket and plays football."

"That's … just.  That's um … Wow."

"What, you were expecting me to say Lex or something?  Chloe?"

"…"

"Are you actually speechless?"

"I-"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

"Whitney?  Are you sure?"

"Yeah.  Why?"

"Pete, you know how people make subconscious slips of the tongue?  They say things without thinking and that exposes how they feel about certain things?"

"Yeah, so?"  

"So you think of sex and WHITNEY comes to mind?"

"Shhhh, not so loud.  I'm trying to keep it a secret.   Wouldn't do for the guys on the team to know that …"

"That you, uh, like Whitney?"

"Not like.  More than like."

"Wow.  Stop moving your eyebrows up and down like that.  You're giving me the creeps."  

"You're the one who's knee deep in strange mysteries and *I'M* giving you the creeps?"

"I think I'm going back to the speechless part now.  That seems to make more sense to me.   Wait.  No, I'm not.  What about that girl, the one you were took out in the limo?  And you liked Jodi too.  And what happened to 'chicks dig me?'  I took that to mean that you liked them too."

"You know what they say about having a cover, right?"  

"I'm familiar with that."  

"Cover.  Cover.  Cover.  In that order.   You still with me?"

"No, I think I'm having an out of body experience."  

"Chloe!  Stay away from the bright light.  Away from the light, you hear me?"    

"I can't believe this."  

"That's there's a bright light?   From what I hear, a lot of people have seen it.  And you *are* the person that believes that almost anything is possible.  So why wouldn't you believe in it?"

"Don't be dense, Pete."

"Oh.  You're upset that you didn't figure this thing with Whitney out.  Guess you don't know everything after all, huh?

"No, it's not that.  It's just that I never saw it before.  Never saw you and …"

"Whitney?  You haven't been in the boys' locker room.  Or in football practice.  The way Whitney's butt looks in those pants … and sometimes the way I look at him … it's like ... eye-sex, man."

"And again with the wow."

"You said it."

"Wait a minute.  Eye-sex?  Funny that's what I told Clark about him and Lex--  PETE?"

"Gotcha!"

"You were kidding me?!??!!"  

"Score one for the boys!"

"You were kidding me??!!  You planned this?  Pete Ross, you are a dead man.  In fact, I'm writing your obituary right now."

"Be sure to put in the part where I got you speechless.  Oh, and the out of body thing is definitely worth a few lines at least."

"Very, very dead."  

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?  Killing you where you stand?"

"No, for making me win my bet with Clark.  I'm $10 richer."

"You bet on this?"

"I bet that I could play this word game and make you speechless.  It worked.  I'm the man!"

"I don't think it's very sporting for you to bet on your friends."

"This coming from the woman who constantly makes bets involving Clark.  I think this is what you call 'irony'."

"So Clark told you about our conversation earlier?"  

"Gave me the whole enchilada."

"Did you hear a denial from him?"

"Denial about what?"

"About him and Lex.  About how he thinks of Lex and sex together."

"Come to think of it, no, he didn't.  But don't change the subject.  I got you good."

"I cringe at your use of grammar.  And no, I wasn't trying to change the subject.  I was doing what every good reporter does.  Get information, no, confirmation, on my theories from various sources.  You just confirmed my thoughts on Lex and Clark."

"Uh-huh.  I still got you though."

"Okay, not only am I writing your obituary, I'm going to ... to ..."

"To what?"

"Plot nefarious schemes so I can take over the football team.  No, wait, that's for tomorrow.  Today, I'm just going to make sure a certain jock I know doesn't live past the afternoon."

"Ooh, watch me shake in my boots."

"You're not wearing any boots."

"Small detail.   Hey, stay on your side of the room and put down that ... pen!  I was just *kidding* you!  We kid each other all the time, right?  Although if I wasn't kidding, Whitney would certainly would be somewhere near the top of my list when it comes to sex."    

"Oh, really?  You know, I could quote you on that."  

"Uh, I'm not liking that look in your eye.  It's making me want to run far, far away.  Like, to Pluto."

"This look?  The one that says 'payback's a bitch'?" 

"Yeah, that one."

" And you wouldn't really ... quote me ... okay, stop looking at me like that."

"Top of your list, huh?"

"I WAS KIDDING!"

"Sure you were."

"Suddenly the words 'Hell hath no fury like a woman' begin to make sense to me."

"Wrong train of thought."

"The first few words fit.  Would you stop it with the looks if I gave you $5?"

"Maybe.  Maybe not."

"$10 then."

"Okay."

"You know, some people would consider this extortion."

"Some would consider it small penance for almost chasing me out of my body."

"Hey, I told you to stay away from the light, didn't I?  That's got to be worth something."

"..." 

"Fine.  I'll get you the $10 later."

"Thank you, kind sir.  I take back what I said about chivalry being dead."

"That wasn't chivalry."

"No, but it sure felt good to this damsel."

"This did not turn out the way it was supposed to.  Clark was right.  You are dangerous."

"But you love me anyway.  You just don't want mess with me.  Now go away before I really do some damage with this pen.  Like write an expose on the eroticism of violence on the football field."

"I'm outta here."  

"Bye, Pete!     Score:  Chloe 2, Clark and Pete 0."

The End


End file.
